Malice and Bree's Wedding
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Malice and Bree's wedding. One-shot


**Hi guys :) This one-shot is a wedding one :) And of course it's Malice and Bree's. I do not own Descendants. Only my OC Malice. Bree belongs to Bal-Breelice09121994.**

Bree's POV

I was currently waiting on my room for my friends to come and pick me up, to go to the Cathedral. It was the most special day of my life. Today I was getting married to the love of my life. Malice. A smile was brought to my face when I thought of my fiance. The door knocked and I replied.

"Come in". The door opened and it was Evie, Mal, Audrey, Lonnie and jane. My bridesmaids. Mal told me.

"Who is ready to get married?" I smiled and blushed. Evie laughed at my blush and told me.

"Someone is being nervous" She was right. I didn't know why I was so anxious. But we are not getting married every day, do we?

"I'm afraid that I will blow this up. What if I trip on the aisle? What if I faint in front of everyone?" I had a runt making my friends laugh at me.

"Don't worry, Bree" Audrey told me. "Everything will be fine". Audrey was right. I shouldn't be so nervous. Malice was the same boy I had met 4 years ago. He wasn't a stranger.

A knock was heard at the door and Mal went to open it. It was Carlos.

"Hey, C. Is evrything ready?" Mal asked him.

"Yeah, Malice is waiting for you, Bree." He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Shall we, then?" Mal said. Carlos took Jane's hand and they walked together outside.

"Come on, Bree" Evie said and we started walking outside. We took the carriages and soon we were out of the Cathedral. Dad took my hand and we were going to walk through the aisle.

"You are beautiful, Bree" Dad smiled a watery smile at me.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you". I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Then the bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. Audrey walked with Jay. Lonnie walked with Chad. Jane walked with Carlos. Evie walked with Doug. Last but not least was Mal and Ben, who are our maid of honor and best man.

Then I started walking down the aisle with Dad. He brought me next to Malice and gave my hand to him.

"Take care of my daughter, son" Dad told to Malice and smiled at us.

I took a look at him. He was so handsome. He was wearing a purple suit with a black tie. His hair were combed straight and his purple streaks were flowing freely. He had tears on his eyes and smiled lovingly at me.

"You are beautiful" he told me and I blushed.

"You are handsome too" I giggled.

The priest started the ceremony. "Dear people we gathered here to witness the union of two people. Malice and Bree. Say your vows please."

Malice started. "Bree, from the moment I met you, i fell in love with you. I knew you would hold my heart from the beginning. You saw the good on me when I thought I was evil. You brought the light in my darkness. I promise to forever love you. To health and sickness. To poor and wealth. To life and death. I love you. Always and forever." I was crying silent tears.

"Malice, when I was little, I was admiring the princesses and princes' true love and always wanted to find mine. When I saw you, I felt immediately the spark between us, and I understood that you were special. I promise I will always be with you. And love you. Forever." I told him looking at his eyes to see he was crying. I looked around. Everyone was crying. Mom, Ben, Mal, Evie, Jane, Jay, carlos and everyone else.

The priest continued and asked us. "Malice, do you take Bree to be your wife? To love her and protect her?"

"I do." Malice said. The priest turned on me. "Bree, do you take Malice to be your husband? To love him and protect him?"

I smiled at Malice. "I do".

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Malice grabbed my waist and kissed me passsionately.

Then everyone errupted into cheers. Our friends were blowing us kisses. Mal and Ben were crying and came over to hug us.

"Congratulations, guys." Mal said and hugged Malice.

"Thank you, sister" Malice smiled and kissed her cheek. Ben hugged me too.

"I am so happy for you, sis" I smiled and hugged him back.

Evie approached us. She hugged Malice strongly and then came to hug me. "Congrats, guys. I am so happy for you"

Then everyone else came and congratulated us. The boys and the girls were hugging me and Audrey was crying. She couldn't believe I got married. We grew up together so I was like a sister to her. Mom and Dad hugged me and Mom couldn't stop crying. We then procceded to the after party. I looked at Malice and kissed him.

"I love you." He kissed me back and told me.

"I Love you too" I smiled and started dancing with him. One thing was sure. That was the best day of my life.

 **That's it guys. :) I was so happy for this one-shot. Malice and Bree, just got married. :) Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
